


Spoiler

by ishiwrites



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiwrites/pseuds/ishiwrites
Summary: Being in a relationship with an idol has it perks, one of them is receiving an early spoiler for a comeback.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Original Character(s), Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/You





	Spoiler

"Are you really serious oppa?" 

"Yes I am, why? Do I look like I'm kidding?" He asked

"Ani. it's just that I've been waiting for you, Seungkwan and Seokmin to debut in an official sub unit."

"It's been long overdue right?" 

"Yes oppa. What song are you performing? What concept are you using? Are you going to be like Orange Caramel sunbae?" I said excitedly

He laughed my enthusiasm before patting my head. 

"Ani, You just have to wait"

"Can’t you tell me oppa?" 

"I won’t, you’re a carat Ishi, you might tell others" he joked

"Then can you tell Ishi? not the carat Ishi but your girlfriend Ishi?" I asked him with aegyo. 

"You know that I’m the king of spoilers but this time, I don’t want Seungkwan and Seokmin to kill me if I spoil another info about the unit"

"If I can convince them to allow you to spoil, will you tell me?" I asked him enthusiastically. 

"Okay I'll leave it up to them"  
When he said that I went to seokmin and seungkwan who was at the other side of the room resting with some of the other seventeen members. 

"Oppa!" I called out to seokmin

"wae?" he asked

"Do you love your dongsaeng?" I asked cutely

"Aegyo doesn’t suit you Ishi-ah" he told me laughing

"You're really mean to me minnie. Pleaseeee?" 

"Okay what do you want?" 

"Oppa, can you tell me about your song pleaseeeee?" I told him while batting my eyelash

"Nice try ishi but it wont work on me."

"Seungkwannie?" I said turning my head to seungkwan. 

"aish, don't include me in this"

"they don’t want to tell me seungkwannie. hoshi wants me to convince you to tell me about it" 

"stop it ishi, we won’t tell you" Seokmin oppa irritatedly said dismissing me. I looked at him and sighed

"Not everything can go the way you plan. You need to wait just like the others. It doesn’t matter if youre my girlfriend or your seokmin's younger sister. We've worked hard for the song so I think we have the right to keep it a secret if we wanted to." Hoshi said joining the group. 

"Okay, I have to wait like the others? Did seventeen even have to wait to know even if it’s just the concept? I’m not even asking you to let me hear the song."

The boys were all exchanging glances because of our heated exchange.

"You know what, Fine! If you don't want to tell me, I wouldn’t bother asking you anymore." I added

After I told him that, I left their practice room and went straight to my group's. 

"What's wrong Ishi?" My leader, Sejong unnie asked

"Nothing unnie"

"You fought with Soonyoung or Seokmin?" 

"I wouldn’t call it a fight but something similar to that"

"Don't mind them, let's just practice. Our debut is right around the corner."

The girls and I all went back to practicing. We've been here since last night practicing for our debut. I only took a break to ask Hoshi about BooSeokSoon. 

No matter how hard I try to lift my mood, I can’t. I was really disappointed with the way soonyoung and seokmin oppa talked to me. 

"Let's go eat unnie, Im hungry" Our maknae told us. We all decided to head out to the nearest korean barbecue to eat. 

When we went inside we heard our name called. We turned and saw all 13 members of seventeen seated inside the large private room. 

"Join us" Seungcheol oppa told us. Sejong unnie looked at us to see if we wanted to join them before nodding. 

When we were choosing our place to sit, I opted to go at the end of the table near the wall. I placed my earphones on and waited for our food not even bothering to interact with the others.

"Ishi, are you not hungry?" Seungcheol oppa asked

"Ani" 

"eat something"

I nodded at them and ate the food sejong unnie placed on my plate.

"why aren’t you eating? I’ll tell you our concept, eat something ishi." Soonyoung told me putting more food in my plate. 

"I’m full, stop putting food I can’t eat" I whispered

"Our concept is..." Seokmin added

"No need oppa, I told you I won’t ask about it" I told them smiling

"Ishi..."

"Im fine, really. I got to go back to the training room to practice. Thank you for the treat sunbae." I bowed to them and head to the practice room first.

I don’t know why I'm acting this way. I should not be immature like this, Soonyoung and Seokmin wanted to keep their concept a secret. It's up to them if they wanted to tell me all about it. 

"Ishi" I turned and saw hoshi oppa behind me. 

"What are you doing here oppa?"

"I followed you out. Are you okay"

I nodded at him

"Why wont you talk?" 

"I’m tired oppa but I still have to do a lot of things. Our debut is in less than 3 months"

"What does your song sound like?" He asked excitedly.

"Why?"

"I wanted to know, Seventeen is your sunbae and we have been really curious about your title song. Were not here majority of the times so we can’t drop by your practice room whenever we want" 

"Sorry sunbae but our song is a secret. I've worked hard composing and choreographing the song so I think we have the right to keep it a secret if I wanted to." I told him smiling

"Are you seriously doing this right now? using even my words against me? And why are you calling me sunbae?"

"I’m not using it against you sunbae. What other term should I refer to you then? It’s rude to call you soonyoung/hoshi because you’re older than me. It’s not okay to call you oppa because you have been in the industry longer than i have ever been. So that leaves me with sunbae because it’s basically what you are to me"

"Soonyoung oppa, you always called me that right?" He told me in disbelief.

"Ne but you made me realize a lot of things today sunbae. We can’t mix up work with pleasure. When were both off work, Ill call you whatever you want because you are my boyfriend but at work, don’t expect me to do that. You are my sunbae not my boyfriend, so I’ll treat you like how I treat the other seventeen sunbaes. Go back inside hoshi sunbaenim, I need to go and rehearse" 

I smiled patting his cheeks before going back to pledis.

He still called out to me but I just went straight to the office.

An hour after, my members and some of the seventeen sunbaes returned. They wanted to watch us rehearse before they head back home so I had no other choice but to show them what we have so far.

We all rehearsed while I marked my spot.

During one of our breaks, Sejong unnie talked to me.

"There is something really wrong here. I ignored it before but its getting worse now. Soonyoung returned to the barbeque place looking so down. He wasn’t even smiling at all. When we returned you’re not even talking. Usually seokmin, soonyoung and you bicker a lot when they visit us but now you’re not even looking at them"

"I’m okay and were okay. Im just not in the mood to talk or do anything"

"Are you not feeling well?" 

"I'm not. My head hurts but Im fine" I told her lying

"Go home and take a rest. You've already rehearsed a lot today" 

I went home early that day and take a rest. For the next couple of days I was still not in the mood. 

"Ishiiii" seungkwan said poking my sides

"What do you want seungkwannie"

"Let's ditch our practices"

"what are you planning?"

"You’ve been moping around for how many days I can’t stand you acting like that so let’s go"

"where?"

"Karaoke? Food trip? I don’t know just anywhere away from here" 

"Okay fine. Kaja"

I saw the surprised look from our members when we both stood up and grab our bags. 

"sejong unnie, seungcheol oppa, Seungkwan and I are ditching today. Bye!" I didn’t give them time to reply because I dragged seungkwan out already. 

"Where are we going?" 

"To your happy place" 

We were walking all around the place until we reached a park nearby.

"WAAAAH It's been ages since I was last here" 

"I know that's why I took you here. So now, will you tell me why you got upset. I know it wasn’t just because of booseoksoon. Can you be honest to me ishi?"

"How did you figure that one out? You’re usually slow"

"I won’t take offense on that one since you’re upset but to answer your question, yes I am slow but I am also observant. it doesn’t take a scientist to know that those two idiots did something"

"At first it was how they talked to me. I know seokmin oppa and I talked like that all the time but the way he said that hurt me and then soonyoung joined in. I thought they were just kidding and was secretly scheming but it wasn’t the case. They really forgot, everybody did" 

Seungkwan looked at me confused  
"See, you didn’t even remember" I added sighing

"Im sorry, Im really sorry. What is the occasion?" He asked apologetically. 

"It was my anniversary with Soonyoung."

"Anniversary??? isn’t that the same day as your..." He started before his eyes widen realizing what they forgot. 

"It's my birthday. I didn’t even want gifts, I just wanted them to remember. Only my unnies remembered my day."

"I’m so sorry for forgetting. Let me make it up to you"

"I want ice cream seungkwannie, buy me ice cream" 

"That’s the only birthday gift you want?"

"Yes that's the only thing I like for my birthday besides getting greeted"

"Okay, let's buy ice cream then"

We went to hongdae and went to this amazing ice cream parlor. I swear their ice cream makes you go insane. We took various pictures in which we posted in our instagram accounts, mine being a personal account and his being seventeen’s.

@saythename_17: Taking this time to greet my very good friend and dongsaeng, a belated happy birthday. Sorry I wasn’t able to greet you on your actual birthday but Ill make it up to you. Stop growing too much @kimdahyun 

@kimdahyun: Thank you so much Mr. Boo @saythename_17. Thanks for your treat!

Fans were baffled at the picture since seungkwan posted a photo of us together. They initially thought I was his girlfriend but then realized that I was one of the members of XVI from Pledis' survival program. They all knew I was associated with DK of seventeen. 

After the picture was posted, my brother and the others were flooding me with text messages and calls in which I didn’t answer.

Soonyoung: Babe, answer your phone. I've been calling you.

Dahyun: Later oppa, Im still out with seungkwan. We'll talk after we eat okay?

Soonyoung: Im so sorry dahyunnie. I forgot. I felt so bad knowing I forgot our anniversary and your birthday. I didn’t mean to I promise, it just slipped my mind and I was so mean to you that day

Dahyun: Its okay. We'll talk later. Let me enjoy first. Don’t trouble yourself so much, Im fine.

Seokmin: dahyun, oppa is so sorry I forgot. I hope you can forgive me?

Dahyun: it’s okay. 

Seokmin: aigoo why are you replying so cold to me?

Dahyun: Im not being cold oppa. I'm already telling you that Im fine and that it's okay. Seungkwan and I will go back to pledis after eating. 

“The oppas are apologizing for forgetting” I told sungkwan who was looking at me while I was texting

“They must have felt very bad.”

“Imagine what I was feeling. I don’t want the whole world greeting me happy birthday although that will be nice someday. I just want those people dear to me to remember my special day. Aside from my father, soonyoung and my brother are the most special man in my life. I can forgive all the other seventeen oppas for forgetting because it’s not your responsibility to remember my birthday. I’m just the girlfriend and the sister of one of your members.”

“Still… You are a good friend of ours we should now. I’m really sorry we forgot.”

“You’re forgiven seungkwan so stop apologizing to me already”

“I still feel bad so I have another gift for you. You have to close your eyes first” 

I did as I was told. I closed my eyes and waited for seungkwan’s go signal. 

I felt him place earbuds in my ear. After a couple of seconds he asked me to open my eyes and when I did, music blasted in my ears. 

I looked at him in confusion before realizing that what I’m listening to is the BooSeokSoon unit debut song.

“I know you really wanted to hear the song and we were bad oppas for forgetting your special day, so I guess it’s okay to let you hear our song first” He said smiling

We bought some snacks on our way back because the unnies said that they will be pulling all nighters again.

When we arrived back to pledis, the unnies were still practicing while the other seventeen sunbaes were standing in a straight line with hoshi and dk at the end. 

“We’re sorry dahyun” they said bowing

“It’s okay seriously. I really don’t mind now” I told them smiling sincerely. 

Soonyoung was walking towards me so I secretly quicken my walk towards the stereo. The moment I reached the stereo, I immediately played the song signalling that I’m already joining our practice. 

They waited for us to have breaks but I didn't take breaks along with my members. I already slacked with seungkwan so I have to make up for it. 

I was focused with my practice that I didn’t notice soonyoung is already behind me. 

He hugged me from the back and continued to apologize. 

“I’m so sorry for being the worst boyfriend in the world for forgetting both our anniversary and your birthday”

“It’s okay. I know how busy your schedules are. You should really thank seungkwan. He really pleaded your case very well.” 

“You’re not mad anymore?” 

“I was never mad oppa. I was hurt but not mad at you or seokmin oppa”

“I’ll make it up to you I promise. I love you” He said before giving me flowers

“Thank you so much. I love you too oppa.” 

“As an apology gift, seokmin and I decided to let you listen to our song” 

“It’s okay oppa, I already heard. Seungkwan felt really bad about seventeen forgetting my birthday so he let me listen to the song”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing in AO3 so I'm still figuring things out. I write on various websites so you may/may not read this one shot before. I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
